Realizing
by Tearfeather
Summary: Sakura has no one left to comphort her, but when she finds that she still has Rock Lee. her sad life goes to great to horrible when Lee wants to give his life for her when someone returns, not a good return.. Can she Realize that she really loves Rock Lee
1. Chapter 1: Sakura's sadness

_Realizing _

Chapter one: Sakura's Sadness

Sakura set alone, a bench not far from a lake she called Sakura Lake, it was always there for her, by her side, as if it was her friend. But now she wanted living company, company of someone. Since a couple months ago, the boy who was always in her dreams, who she drooled over but that never cared for her, Sasuke, left with _that_ demon Orichimaru! Kakashi sensei left for many mission, plus, she doesn't want a grown up's company! She was even becoming so desperate not to be alone, she would hang with Naruto! But he left to get Sasuke.

She never realized how much she really cared for them, her parents died in a mission. The only one left was Ino, but since she was with her _Team_ she had no time with no else! All the people that meant to her were all gone. She was alone.

She started to cry, she started thinking about all those times with her team. The happy moments and the not so good moments, even about fights like with Zabuza or the sound ninja team. At first she was silent, her tears won't heard in the pouring rain that came. It seemed as if no one wanted to hear her, since no one cared for her. She stood up, got to go home now. She started walking out of the park, Haruno Park that was a memorial to her parents and she walked to the street.

She walked down that path, that silent path that other people walked upon, but even with so many people, no one noticed that the kunoichi was crying. She turned from the side of the road and into the road. She wasn't watching where she was going.

Suddenly she began to feel dizzy, just standing there, going back and forth. When suddenly she blacked out. Her head smashed hard on the paved road. She smiled as she saw blood coming from her head. It didn't matter. No one wanted to know her, if she died, no one would have to worry about her and she would be put out of her misery.

But unexpectedly, two strong arms lifted her up, so light, like a cloud. _This is it._ She told herself as she closed her eyes. Before she finally blacked out, she saw green and the face of someone she knew, worried. But she couldn't make it out. Her eyes fell close and her head dropped.

She was out for a long time. She was starting to open her eyes a long time afterward, her body was the air, flowing a bit, someone was carrying her, yes, yes, she was starting to remember. She lifted her head and gasped, it was Rock Lee.

"Lee, what are you doing here, where am I." "You passed out in the middle of the street, so when I saw you, I picked you up and decided to take you to my house. You know I don't know where your house is." Lee smiled, but blushing also. "Where would you like me to take you?" "Doesn't matter." Sakura said before she blacked out again, her last thoughts were _maybe, I'm not alone as I thought… I still have..._ but she didn't even get to finish her own thoughts.

Sakura began to feel like she was laced on something soft, since she was half awake, she thought it felt like a cloud. She never moved from this spot for what she knew of that night. What it was, was a bed. Lee slowly placed her on his bed and sighed. "poor Sakura." He left his room and came back with a blanket and pillow for himself. He hugged Sakura good night, even if she was out, but when he let go, she was shivering and grabbing out. He wrapped his arms around her and she stopped. Lee smiled and didn't let go of her until he knew she was full asleep. When he did let go he whimpered, he didn't want to let go.

He slept on the floor, no matter how uncomfortable it was.

It was morning and Lee already was eating, he didn't eat much. He wanted to keep a eye on Sakura. Before he ate, he took a look at Sakura and then left, but when he was done, he found Sakura sitting up on the bed, holding a pillow and smiling.

Lee smiled. "Good, you're awake. But how is your head." "It doesn't hurt much, why, oh, why also is there dried blood?" "Remember, you fell last night and gashed your, beautiful head. If you are fine, come on, lets eat." In a flash Sakura was out of bed and took off past Lee. She opened a door, just any door she saw and ran in.

Lee held in a laugh. It was hard, but he managed. "She definitely is okay, but still… um Sakura, that's…"

"This isn't the kitchen! This is a closet full of Gai sensei and Lee memorial! Why didn't you tell me it was a closet!"

"I was about to." Said Lee as Sakura came out with blankets and other closet stuff all over her. " I think I broke that memorial." She said, Lee still laughed and easily fixed it.

While Sakura ate, she ate a lot! A lot more than Lee! Lee was scared that because she was eating so fast she would get her beautiful face dirty. "Sakura, why are eating like this?" "When my team left and stuff, I'm been so depressed I haven't had a decent meal in a long time." "Well, have as much as you like." Lee smiled.

Sakura ate for a long time but did stop. For a while spent a long tie just thanking Lee for letting her stay but saying he should of stayed in his bed. "No, you were injured. You needed it more than me." No matter what Sakura said, Lee wouldn't budge.

**a note from me to you: HELLO fanfic fans and fanfic peoplez. this is my VERY first fanfiction story. so tell me how you really feel in the review! i won't get mad if it's bad :).**

**i will update the story with a new chapter as soon i can!**


	2. Chapter 2:spending time with Lee

Chapter two: spending time with a new friend 

Lee and Sakura didn't stay at Lee's house long. Lee wanted to stay really badly, but Sakura didn't know why, he had to train with his team, and he loved to train. As they were walking to the training field, she had to ask him.

"Lee, can I ask you something?" "of course my Sakura flower." When he realized he said that he blushed. "why did you not want to leave your house to train. You LOVE to train." "if I tell you it will bring back bad memories, but I will tell you of course."

"no, no! if it does that to you, don't tell me." Suddenly Lee turned around and grabbed Sakura's arm, surprising her. "I will tell you!" he said, with tears in his eyes. He let go. "see, I haven't lived with my parents for so long, to have someone with me besides Gai sensei, especially you, I would love to stay because I been alone for so long."

His tears kept falling. "first they divorced, not one of them wanted me. I was forced to live alone in the house I grew up in. then I found out they both died. I loved them, but they never loved me. But I think my mom was trying to visit me one day to say sorry, because I got a letter from her. But the next day she died."

When Sakura could tell he was done and didn't want to talk about it, she softly hugged him. "it's okay, I'm here for you." This time new tears fell from him, happy tears. Also Sakura was crying, for lee. As if she didn't want him to cry, so she cried for him.

When they got to the training field, Neji Hyuuga and TenTen came up. "well, look at what the hot blooded fool dragged in." smirked Neji. A small laugh came from TenTen. "shut up Neji!" yelled Lee.

"does he always do that to you?" asked Sakura, walking away with Lee after Sakura beat him up for pretty much calling her trash. Leaving TenTen stunned and stiff at what Sakura did to the boy she loved (Neji).

"we are rivals, like me and …" but he stopped himself because he notice Sakura almost cry at the thought of Sasuke. "sorry, if I did anything to make you cry! I will run laps around…" "no! don't, I'm okay. Lets just start some training." "yay!"

Lee was a little surprised at how strong Sakura was. He haven't seen her do much jutsus, and now he has. "wow!" he said as he panted after some fighting. "I hope you won't going soft on me because you love me." "I was, do you want me to." "nope." But after Lee wasn't going soft on her, Sakura still was equal with him.

"hello! EVERYONE!" yelled you know who. Gai-sensei. Lee ran up to him and told him about his day with Sakura. Leaving Sakura with a sweat drop at her head. "well, why are you here?" Gai-sensei asked, coming up to her. "well, my team is gone, so I decided to just stay with Lee.

"gai-sensei turned to Lee. "wow, my student already has a girl staying with him." "no!" yelled Sakura. "not that type of stay!" "yeah, long story." Said Lee. "but still Lee, you had a girl with you." Lee smiled. Sakura, again, had a sweat drop.

After training, Lee and Sakura went back to Lee's house. "Sakura, I'm still worried about you. when you fell." "Lee, it's okay, trust me." Lee walked out of the kichen and to the living room where Sakura was. He put his hand where the gash was. "it keeps bleeding, but then dries up." "so what are you saying?" "you need to see someone." "crap."

Lee wouldn't stop worrying about Sakura for the whole day. Even though Tsunade was a medical ninja, she was out on a mission. " do you want to rest Sakura, you know, because your head." "well, I do kinda," she was holding her head. "I kind of feel like, like…" but suddenly she fell to the ground. "oh no! SAKURA! SAKURA!" all Sakura could mutter was help, and she was out.


	3. Chapter 3: a problem and disappearance

Chapter three: problem and disappearance!

Sakura's eyes opened at noun, the sunset shining through her window. But where was she, she didn't recognize this place. Oh wait! Then it came to her as she looked around. It was a hospital room. But how did she get there. She wondered. But her mind drifted away from that when she heard Rock Lee's voice outside her door.

"Hey nurse." "Yes dear." Sakura got out of bed and put her ear to the door. "is it visiting hours?" "Yes dear." "Well, can I go visit Sakura, Sakura Haruno?" "Yes dear, her room is right over there." "Thanks." As she heard footsteps come closer, Sakura hurried back into bed.

The door opened and Lee appeared. "Your awake. How are you?" "I'm fine thanks." Lee came over and set on the bed. "I was told about what happened." "You mean, that gash on my head?" "Yes. It seems you have gone so long, about 24 hours, without treatment. You blacked out because it was starting to affect your brain. They said if I didn't get you here in time, you might be dead." He smiled.

"Thanks, but I keep wondering. How did I get it." she said, feeling the back of her head. "That I don't know. But where you were lying when you got it, I found a small broken pipe thing covered in blood. Well, so how's sleep been." He asked blushing, trying to start a conversation. Sakura only chuckled and gave him a peck on the cheek. Lee didn't move for a while.

"What was that for?" "For helping me out and stuff." "Haha, no prob." He blushed. Suddenly the door opened and a nurse appeared. "Sorry dear, but now visiting hours are over." "Okay, thanks. See you tomorrow Sakura." "Bye." She said, and blacked out. "SAKURA!" "no dear. It's just that gash again. It's all right. She just hasn't had enough sleep." "Okay, thanks nurse." Lee walked out and closed the door.

Sakura that night had very bad dreams. She was starting to remember her parent's death, and herself dying. Every hour she woke up in the middle of the night screaming. "I need someone. I need… Lee. He's the only one who can comfort me at this point. But what is up with these dreams. Also with my head and the pipe. I really think something evil is here…" those who her last words of the night.

The next morning Lee came to visit Sakura again. Still thinking about that kiss on his cheek. When he got there though, she wasn't there. At the counter in the lobby he asked where she was. "Oh, that Sakura Haruno gal?" "Yes." "She has left early. She begged to leave; it's just that if she is not in the hospital. She needs to stay with someone until she recovers. She begged to stay with some fellow named Rock Lee." "Thanks doc." Replied lee, hurrying out.

He found Sakura waiting at his house. "Oh Lee, see why I'm here is that…" "I know." He said opening the door and gesturing her to enter. "Wow, you are only 13 (Sakura is 12 years old) and your place is so spotless." Complemented Sakura about his house. "It's even more nice than yesterday and the day before!" "I have my reasons for making it nice." "Hmm, what are those?" she asked, sitting on the nearest chair. "for one reason, I wanted to clean just incase you came to my house again." He was started to blush a lot. Sakura just stared at him, but then started off in the kitchen. _Ah MAN! No affect on her! As I thought, Sakura will never love me!_ Thought Lee has he followed her in there.

He saw that she was standing by a window, a open window and just looking outside. He came over to her and just then noticed her clutching a amulet. A circle with a K and I in the center. "Sakura, what's that?" he asked, pointing to it. "Oh! I didn't know you came in here. It's the Haruno amulet, I don't know if it has a name. My parents gave it to me. The K means Kira for my mother, and the I, Ikishi. For my dad." " Why do you have it?" "My mom used to wear it. When I saw my parents die, I grabbed it so I could remember them." "Die." "Yeah, they were killed, and right in front of me.

"I'm so sorry for you." "It's okay, I have you know. I'm not so… lonely anymore." She stood up and walked out into the living room. "SAKURA! If I am bringing you sadness and discomfort right now, I will do anything that I have to win your trust back and happiness!" "It's not you, I, its just…AHH!" Lee gasped! He ran into the living and found the window broken and Sakura gone! "LEE! HELP!" he heard from far outside. "Oh no! Sakura!" he yelled and ran outside to find her, but she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise Surprise

Chapter Three: NO! not.. not..

Lee was almost in tears, where was his flower Sakura. He knew her good enough that she would not lie to him. Where could she possibly be taken? Who had kidnapped her?

Lee looked all around town, every once and a while he would hear Sakura calling for help. Soon he caught on to the trail.

He came to a hidden cabin outside of the village. He kept to the door of the old, wooden cabin, and that's when he heard Sakura. "What's up with this you creep!" "oh, no! I must help Sakura!" Lee then kicked the door, not open, but down!

He gasped when he saw that Sakura was tied to a chair and blindfolded. He also gasped at her it turned out to be her kidnapper. The hot throb boy, who Sakura once cared for so deeply! It was… it was... SAUKE!

"What are you doing to her Sasuke!" Lee yelled so loud anyone near, not only in the cabin, could hear him. "LEE! Why are you doing here?" "I'm here to save Sakura!" then right after Lee shot out at Sasuke!

Sasuke easily dodged it and Lee fell to the ground! He then heard Sakura. "Huh! What? Lee, is that you! Help, I can't get free. My hands are tied so I can't do a substitution jutsu!" "It's me! Hold on!" "Who is that captured me?" Sakura asked as Lee was untying her.

He was about to take the blindfold off when she asked that. "You might not want to see, I'm not sure how it will do to you." "But!" suddenly she fell out cold! Lee looked up and saw Sasuke with a block of wood.

Lee stood up. "Why did you do that you jerk!" "I had to shut her up." Lee growled softly and lunged for him again! Sasuke blowed a kick at Lee and he went through the cabin walls.

Sasuke came up to Lee who had trouble getting up. Sasuke then stepped oh him so hard Lee coughed up blood. "You fool!" "But… why did… you know… to Sakura! What did… she ever do to you!" "You don't get it." Sasuke chuckled. "No point in telling you: you hot blooded…" but Sasuke never not to finish his small speech because Lee kicked him the air and was performing the dancing leaf shadow!

Sasuke immediately started his sharingan. Lee was now getting the upper advantage after Sasuke fell hard onto the ground and shrilled in pain. While he was trying to get up, Lee grabbed a knocked out Sakura ran back, back… well, where? He thought. Sasuke knew where his house was, and he was sure he knew where Sakura was. " I guess, I can go to Neji's house. No matter how much I don't want to."

Then there he decided to place Sakura at his house, Neji was strong, and he could defend if Sasuke returned. "So… I don't get it. What was he after her?" asked Neji as Lee placed a bag of ice on Sakura's head while she laid on the couch. "I don't know, I'm so confused." He looked at Sakura. He began to stroke her short, beautiful hair.

"Maybe, maybe… do you think that he wanted to kill her? Wait! That's it! it had to be him to hit Sakura a couple of days ago in the middle of the street!" said Lee cheerfully, but then not so cheerfully. "What?" asked Neji. "Long story, but please. Can she stay?" asked Lee, almost to begging.

Neji gave in. "alright, but don't come every hour to see her!" "But!" "No buts, or she can't stay." "Okay. I'll use the extra time to worry about this mystery and (he growled and curled a fist)… and… Sasuke!"

Neji grabbed Lee's shoulders. "Calm down." Lee just turned around. "I'll come tomorrow to check on Sakura." "Alright." Then just like that. Lee was out the door, with out even a good bye or thanks. He was too deep in thought about possibly killing Sasuke.

The next day 

Lee checked on Sakura two times, that was the limit a day for Neji. Ever since that meeting with Sasuke, he hadn't seen him since. He walked back to the cabin, and notice Sasuke was nowhere near. He was going to defend Sakura with his life!

**A note from me to you: cool huh! Did you ever thought about Sasuke. But you will be so surprised at why he kidnapped her. Well, kinda. Just wait and find out! Now I have to go, I have a friend over! Bye fans!**


	5. Chapter 5: Lee's fear

Chapter five: Lee's fear

Sakura tossed and turned in her sleep. Breathing heavily and couldn't sleep. Although she was out, she was waking up a bit. Her sleep was disturbed with many more nightmares, a lot of them about the moment yesterday when she was kidnapped.

Lee was walking over to Neji's house, with flowers, to visit Sakura. In turn all he got was sadness at the poor disturbed Sakura, who was getting no better with her gash on the head, and a get in and out from Neji. She's worth it, he kept telling himself.

Once he got home, he still couldn't get his mind off Sasuke. Where would he be? Is he still here? He had to do something about it. _but… but… maybe tomorrow _he thought as he accidentally fell asleep on a chair in the living room.

He woke up from his door being swung open! He shot up with surprise! It took him a while to notice, but there was Neji and Tsunade in his house, as if looking for him.

"hey! What is it?" he asked, calling them over. They both turned when they heard him, then they came over to him. They just stood there with Sorrow faces, this immediately made Lee begin to think… think that something bad was happening.

There was long silence, but soon Tsunade was the one to break it. "Lee, I have something to tell you." Lee's heart was struck with fear, he knew she was going to say something about Sakura. "what is it?"

Tsunade swallowed. "she is in really bad condition. We might have to perform a fatal surgery like we did with you after you fought Gaara." Lee gasped!_ NO! this could not be!_

After even more silence, Lee spoke, after he swallowed a bit. "so.. so…" he didn't know what to say. "we told you first because you were the one who needs to know, and maybe you should visit her everyday at the hospital. It might help her." Replied Tsunade.

"is she there now!" Lee asked, quite loudly. "yes." Replied Tsunade. "right now she is in okay condition, her heart and mind going at a simple beat. Good enough to live. But we don't know how long this will last. You should go." Ina moment, Lee was already gone.

In Sakura's hospital room 

Lee looked down at Sakura who laid motionless on her bed. "you didn't deserve this…" Lee said softly with tears in his eyes. "well, I wouldn't say that." Came a sudden, dark voice! He knew it, he knew oh so well!

"Step away Sasuke." Lee muttered, with out looking at the smirking Sasuke. "what is it with you Lee… crowding all over that fool Sakura all the time! It's stupid!" Lee growled. "SHUT UP!" Lee yelled, turned around and getting in Sasuke's still smirking face.

"Listen Sasuke! I'm not gonna put up with you, you take one more step near Sakura, you'll die!" Sasuke laughed at Lee's statement. He pushed Lee aside and was walking over to Sakura.

Lee ran after Sasuke and grabbed him by his neck. But right then, Sasuke was gone. "NO! I let him get away again!"

Lee looked at Sakura and heard her mumble. Mumble something, like a question. With fear and sadness combined. It sound like, "Sasuke?"

When Lee was back home, he thought about the second meeting, but he still didn't get to know everything, but it didn't matter. He just wanted Sasuke gone.


	6. Chapter 6: in the hospital

Chapter six: in the hospital

Sakura woke up, yes, woke up after a couple of days in the hospital. Not knowing that visit after visit after visits of Lee.

She blinked slightly, trying to get adjusted to her new environment, after not opening her eyes for so long. But when she started to regain strength and feeling, she felt something on her hand. Something soft and caring on her hand.

When her eyes were half opened, this… feeling, or something, tightened on her hand. She looked up, forgetting the throbbing pain in her head. It was Lee, in tears, eyes closed and holding her head.

She gasped as she heard a nurse. "Lee dear, you must go." Lee opened his eyes and turned to the nurse. Sakura closed her eyes and listened. "Lee dear, why are you not leaving." Sakura heard the nurse getting impatient.

She began to feel someone taking the hand of her protector off hers. She didn't realize the pain at first at having his hand taking away, but felt it when she felt Lee's hand back on hers. He was her protector. Always there for her. To stay by her side and protect her from anyone who would cause pain to her.

"No. I'm not leaving." "Why Lee dear?" Sakura didn't know, but Lee pointed to her heart monitor that was going almost perfectly. Then Lee's hand was off of Sakura's. Then the monitor went down, but up when Lee put his hand back.

"Don't you see, I don't understand why, but when I touch Sakura she gets better at the moment. I can't just leave her!" _My hero…_ thought Sakura. But the nurse wasn't the mood; she was the vaster and was able to push Lee out of the room for her to give Sakura some food.

Sakura opened her eyes and found a tray of medicine food. "I'm not hungry." "But dear, you must eat!" "No… I'll eat later." she said turned toward the window. The nurse only turned and left.

Sakura really was dying of hunger. But her thoughts wouldn't let her. She was thinking about things. She didn't even know what these things were herself.

After she did eat. She was deep in thought about Lee. She finally found out what was starting to disturb her so much. That bowl shape hair cut, bushy brow, boy that ran into her life. Her friend and protector. But she felt something missing here. What was it though? Was there more to it here than she thought.

But every time she tried to discover this. Her thoughts of Sasuke struck her again. She almost stopped loving him, but ever since a couple months ago and those years when she was still friends was Ino never let her change her mind.

Next day 

Sakura tae sadly. Lee had not visited her yet. Was something wrong?

She was about to get out of bed when her nurse stopped her. "No dear. Don't do that." "I have to find to find Lee." The nurse pushed Sakura back into her bed. She shrilled in pain as her head fell smack on the pillow.

There was a knock on the door. "Wait a minute." Called the nurse letting go of Sakura. When she opened the door. Gai-sensei stood there. "I need to speak to Sakura." The nurse shook her head. "No." but Gai easily pushed past her and walked to Sakura.

"Tsunade wants to speak to you when you get out. I came because it's deals with Lee. Something bad." "No… what is it…"


	7. Chapter 7: Sakura's fear

Chapter 7: Sakura's fear

Gai sensei swallowed. Unable to tell the girl his student loved so much what happened to him. "Sakura, I'm so sorry." "What… h-happened to L-lee?" Sakura stuttered.

"First Sakura, you need to see Tsunade." "But I'm sure I can't leave the hospital now."

Gai turned his glance to the nurse who didn't want to be a part of the conversation. "Um, big ninja sir, she may leave, but she has to come back." Gai nodded and was starting to leave. Once out the door he could hear Sakura's sad shocked voice that something bad would have happened to lee.

Sakura changed out of her hospital clothes ( I forgot to mention she had had hospital clothes before) and into her regular clothes and headed to Tsunade's office.

"Ah, Sakura, you made it. How are you doing?" Sakura touched the gash on her hand. "For now I'm fine. Thanks." Suddenly she ran up to Tsunade's desk and smacked her hands on the desk! "What happened to Lee? I need to know!"

"Calm down Sakura. Well…" "Well, what?" "I don't think you will be able to calm down. See, there is a mission we assigned to you. To find the missing nin Sasuke. We didn't want Lee to find out because he might not want you to and stop us from letting you go. But you are the only one who can find him since you are his teammate."

"Well, go on." said Sakura. "he overheard me and Kakashi talking about it. well, he started looking for Sasuke. But he was training like mad when he couldn't find him, hurt himself really badly. Then Sasuke suddenly appeared and Lee wanted to fight him even though Sasuke returned. And… it seems that Lee is almost dead. But Sasuke ran away after it when he mentioned your name."

"So… how is Lee?" asked Sakura. "Still half dead. But you need to go after Sasuke right away." Sakura was almost speechless. "I have to see Lee first!" Tsunade shook her head. "NO! No one is allowed to see him! He is in bad condition!" Saskura couldn't hold back the tears. "At least tell me where he is."

"I believe they took him to the Anbu Blackops for protection. We believe Sasuke is still after him. Now go on to your duty. We need to find Sasuke! He is a ultimate threat to the village." Sakura suddenly turned around and started running! She needed to find Lee. Her tears flying across the streets!

Next Day 

Sakura never left her house, no matter how many times people begged her. The thought of Lee being able to die at any moment was too much to bear. Maybe finding Sasuke would get it off her mind.

So she headed back to Tsunade's office. She was expecting to get more information about the mission.

She was about to walk inside, arms around her waste, when a Anbu officer ran inside before her. "fifth Hokage, we have news about Rock Lee." Sakura gasped and made her way slowly in and beside the Anbu officer.

"What is?" asked Tsunade. "You already know that his codition is not improving. Now we comform that we can't help him, he is at the brink of death." Tsunade only grunted, she healed him, and then suddenly he dies. A waste of time healing him. As Tsunade was nodding, she noticed Sakura.

Her eyes widened! "Sakura! Don't!" she yelled right before Sakura started running outside again! The Anbu officer noticed and knew Tsunade wanted her back. So as he was running after her, Sakura made some hand signs and appeared behind him!

She took out a kunai and put it to his head. "Take me to him or die!" "Alright!"

With Lee 

Once Sakura and the Anbu officer got to the right place, Sakura started running toward where she was told Lee was. "LEE!"

She found him on a table in a small treatment room, motionless and pale. He was still bleeding, in places Sakura couldn't pin point. The sound of Sakura's cry awakened Lee. He opened his eyes softly and found her.

She started holding his hand. "Don't Lee." "Don't what?" suddenly, Lee was rising up a bit, even though his whole body throbbed with pain.

"What? How are you? How are you able to move?" asked one of the people nearby. Lee looked up and down his body. "I-I don't know." Sakura smiled. "I think I possibly know why. She nodded toward her hand. "It's like… with me. When you touched me. When I touched you." Lee smiled and blushed.

How could Sakura's touch do that to him? He thought she didn't care for him. Even her presence would bring him back to life. But why did she come running to him and caring for him, was the question. Was something wrong with her?

But it didn't matter at that moment. He was alive and it was because of Sakura. But suddenly Lee fell back down and groaned in pain! "WHAT!" yelled Sakura. "LEE!" all the Anbu officers and treament people around gasped! They knew what happened.

But Sakura was dragged out! Leaving her begging out for Lee! But he still didn't move! "LEE!" nothing…


	8. Chapter 8: Sakura's duty

Chapter eight: Sakura's duty 

Sakura's echoes were heard throughout the building. Even when she was thrown out. She wouldn't let go of the locked door crying Lee's name.

After hours, she decided to go and do her new duty to find Sasuke. But when she turned around she gasped. Sasuke stood in front of her. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke chuckled. "Sakura, follow me." Sasuke grasped Sakura's arm but she pulled away. "NO! Why did you do that to Lee! Almost killing it!" Sasuke looked at her confused.

"I thought you didn't care about the fool." "Don't call him a fool!" she yelled and kicked him the face getting a perfect blow and he flew a couple yards and smacked into a tree!

"Is it me, or have you gotten stronger." But Sakura already was attacking and attached his arm to the tree with a kunai. She walked over to him and got in his face.

"Talk!" "There's nothing to talk about Sakura." Chuckled Sasuke. "I thought you loved me. Why are you doing this." He said, pulling the kunai out and trying to strike her!

Sakura did a back flip and got out of the way. "What's going on here? I know you are trying to plan something, something bad!" yelled Sakura. "You're still smart as ever Sakura." Said Sasuke running after her.

"Well, now you are back in the village, and I no longer have to find you." Said Sakura. But suddenly Sasuke disappeared and suddenly was behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waste.

Sakura struggled to get free but couldn't. then suddenly, without Sasuke knowing, she did the substitution jutsu and a log appeared in Sasuke's arms. "AHH! I thought she was weak and I didn't need my sharingan, guess I was wrong. But where is she."

That was just when he noticed Sakura was gone. "Where is she!" Sakura was running for her life. Not even knowing where she was going. "Why…" she started crying. Her life was getting worse! Lee is probably going to die, while Sasuke wants her dead. What else could go wrong?

She ran already to Haruno lake. When she got there, she dropped to the ground and held her Haruno amulet. "Mom, dad, I wish you were here." She was starting to cry, when suddenly her head was lifted up. "Huh?" suddenly she gasped!

It was, it was, Lee! Sakura almost didn't believe it. but she knew it was him when he whipped her tears away. She leapt up and hugged him.

"How?" "When you came, even though I fell out cold, the thought of you being dragged away was too much, I made my body not allow my self to die. Now come one. Sasuke is gone, again. We have to follow him. To keep track of him. But I think I should go."

"No Lee!" Lee put his finger on her mouth. "No… I'm going. He's after you, it's too dangerous if you go." Sakura moved his finger away. "We have to do it together!" Lee helped her to her feet and held her hand. " I don't want you to get hurt again."

He placed his hand on her gash. She pushed his hand away. "I'm going! No matter what you say! Even if you are trying to keep my safe! I can take care of myself." "I know that. I just don't want you to get hurt again."

Suddenly Lee pulled her in a hug. "I know how you feel. Every one gone. I can feel your sadness even when it never happened to me. It might happen to you again some how if you go. I don't want you to go and get hurt again."

Sakura started to cry again and lee wiped the tears again. Suddenly, out of nowhere! Lee pulled her in again and softly kissed her on the lips. Then he let go of her and jumped away. After Sasuke. Sakura fell on the ground and cried even harder. She had no words to say to herself…

A note from me to you: this was one of my best chapters done in the story so far. But remember fans. I'M _NOT EVEN CLOSE_ TO _FINISHING_. I still have a LONG way to go until this story is finished (that is good, but it makes me evil for making you wait)! Keep it touch.

**I'm so sorry, but you have to wait either 5 or 4 days until I can write chapter nine and other chapters and stuff. Sorry! Don't get made at me.**


	9. Chapter 9: the chase starts

Chapter 9: the chase starts 

Sakura was left alone at Haruno Lake. Lee was gone, gone after Sasuke. She almost couldn't live with herself. She had to go after him.

When she was ready to get back on her feet, she ran in the direction she saw Lee. She leaped into the branches of the trees and starting jumping from branch to branch.

"Where is that fool!" she yelled. She didn't really think he was a fool. She decided to go to Tsunade's office and ask if she knew where he was.

"Tsunade?" "Yes, come in Sakura." Replied Tsunade, gesturing Sakura to enter. "do you know where Lee went off to? You do know he's out of treatment right?" Tsunade nodded. "Yes, I do. But I do not know where he's heading. But I saw him go to the east. Past my office. The same direction Sasuke went."

"Thanks." Said Sakura and went off in that direction. "he is such a fool. Going off and kiss a girl before leaving her!" Sakura yelled. But she actually wasn't mad at Lee. She wanted to thank him. She just couldn't find another way to let out her anger that he wouldn't let her go. _But, still… he's just trying to protect me._

Sakura never to get locked on Lee's trail, nothing was left behind, nothing! She just should just head back and look tomorrow, right?

At home 

Sakura didn't leave her house except for small missions. She was going to leave and find Lee tomorrow. "I'm not sure I'll find him." She said, touching her lips (remember, he kissed her). She knew something bad could happen. Sasuke was strong! She even thought he was stronger than Lee.

Thinking of this, she stuffed her face in her bed and yelled. She was so stupid to let him go off alone after him!

This thought made Sakura cry all over again. "my life is crap. I'm alone; the only guy left here for me is going after the first boy I loved. I should just kill myself." She started crying in her pillow. _Why me…_

_Next day: on a mission_

Sakura was on a mission to find a lost guy named Bob with Kiba and Ino. At least she could talk to Ino.

Leaping from tree branch to tree branch, Sakura decided to talk to Ino. "Ino, I need some advice." "Spill." Sakura swallowed and blushed. "You see, it's about Lee…"

"Let me guess! You love him!" Sakura gasped! "No! That's not it! See, he went after Sasuke, and I was assigned to. But he left alone and I'm scared he might be killed by Sasuke. I want to go after him, but he begged me to stay so I don't get hurt. What should I do?"

Before Ino could speak, Kiba did. "Girls and their boy problems…ow! Sakura! Ino! That hurt!" Kiba was now on the ground and had two bumps on his head from where Sakura and Ino hit him.

"they are not silly girl boy problems!" yelled Sakura hitting him again. "OWWWWWW!" Sakura laughed, _I'm evil._

"Well, Sakura. Still go after him." Said Ino. "You sure Ino." "Yes, I'm the expert." Sakura sighed. "Thanks Ino."

Soon, they found bob, who teased them the whole trip back. "Silly kids, silly kids!" Sakura was already full of range and accidentally tried to hurt the man!

Once he was returned back to Konaha, Sakura wanted to go look for Lee. Sakura was about to leave through the gates when Ino started running after her.

"HEY Sakura!" Sakura turned around and once Ino caught up with her she started panting. "I don't have any missions. What about I go with you. I'm sure you would like some company." Sakura smiled. "Yes! Oh yes Ino!" Ino smiled and then they both started leaving through the gates.

**A note from me to you: sorry that this story is a little random, but I didn't know what to make happen. I just had to make one more chapter before I leave on my birthday (5 days) trip. So when I return, I'll write more chapters. I'll be waiting for your reviews. Give suggestions!**

**Oh! And Bob, he'll return and make humor in this story along with a dude named bill, which I don't who he is yet. So, see yah. Keep reading.**


	10. Chapter 10: aiding help

Chapter 10: aiding help

Ino and Sakura didn't go far out the gates when they heard someone behind them. They both looked back and saw Neji.

"Where are you girls going?" he asked.

"We are…" started Ino. "I know," interrupted Neji. "I know. You are going after Lee. Ino had just then noticed Neji's Byukagan.

"I'm coming." He said and Sakura grew a angry face. "Why is that? You hate Lee! You just want to do the killing job your self!" she yelled.

"You are right. But that will come later. For now, I can't do any training without the fool." Neji was walking past them and Ino had to hold Sakura down from attacking him. "You can beat him up later. At least he's helping." Ino told her.

It calmed Sakura down, but Inner Sakura thought otherwise: "let me at him, let me at him!"

Neji never talked a long the way, he never was the one to talk in a regular conversation. Ino smirked at Sakura. "I've got a idea. You thinking what I'm thinking?" "Oh yeah."

Ino and Sakura ran up to Neji and looked at him with a strange face. "What?" "Do you like tenten!" they both yelled at once.

For the very first time ever! Neji blushed! "I take that as a yes." Said Sakura. Neji began to walk on. _"Maybe I have to face it, I do like her."_

Neji thought he thought this, but knew he said it at loud when he could feel the stares of Sakura and Ino looking at him and smirking. He still walked on.

No one spoke. Neji was using his Byukagan to try and find Lee but he was no where. Every minute this news came was tearing Sakura apart. But she didn't know why. Whay was this affecting her so? She didn't love him, she loved Sasuke. Uhh… maybe not. She told herself a lot.

Inner Sakura: "don't go soft on us now Sakura! You love Sasuke!" Sakura had to keep telling herself this was true, but Le's smiling face and departing kiss wouldn't let her. Once again,… "That fool!" blah blah blah.

This made Neji and Ino give her some surprised glances. Sakura was lookin at Ino beside her and not in front of her, when suddenly she hit a tree branch and fell onto the ground. But on the ground she fell on a man.

"I'm so sorry… hey! Its you! Bob! (remember, from the last chapter)" Bob gasped as she took hold of his small body. "Why are you out of the village AGAIN!"

Bob was covering his face with his arms to protect himself from the scary girl. "Please don't hurt me lady Sakura. INO! KIBA! HELP!" "Kiba's not here." She said smiling.

But Ino came and pulled sakura away. "What do you hate about him so much?" "He don't like me. Can I punch him! (inner Sakura was let out)" "no Sakura."

Ino walked up to bob. "So bob. Why are you here?" "Looking for my brother." "Huh. Who…" but suddenly a guy who looked just like bob came from the trees in a flip and yelled. "Bill at your service!" him and bob give each other dap. Every one has anime sweat drop.

Bob and bill then starting hugging and cheering. The others have another sweat drop. Bill walked up to sakura and bowed. Sakura is still confused and thinking "I know like nothing about them and they already are being weird."

"Let me join you band of crazy ninjas. Especially you Sakura." The short man said getting close to Sakura. "Sir, you are a adult, I'm 12 and you might be my height, but you are a adult, you know nothing will happen." She tried to say in the most polite she could.

Inner Sakura: "ewww! I don't think so freak! Why is he hitting on me! Ew!"

Neji came up to them. "Why would we let you join you freaks?" "Because we are great fighters." They said at once, but then Bob spoke separate. "Plus, we have nothing else to do." Others have a sweatdrop while Sakura has 3 and trying to get away from bill shooting Shruiken at him.

"okay." Muttered Ino. They were starting to once again follow Neji while Sakura was trying to push Bill away.

A note from me to you: hi. Sorry I was gone for so long. But I have gotten some ideas for the story! So keep in touch! I'll update a lot. I know SO MUCH this story is SO RANDOM! But hey, how else will bob and bill get in the story. And don't worry, they aren't the mane characters. They are only distractions and people that give the story humor. Give me suggestions and tell me if you won't the bill and bob crew to be more important. Maybe we can make a fanclub for them. (like that will NEVER happen and I don't even care want to have one)


	11. Chapter 11: words of blood

Chapter 11: words of blood 

"Get this piece of crap off of me!" yelled Sakura, referring to bill.

Neji came and pulled him off. "Thanks."

They were walking again. Neji was kind of on a trail, only because he found Lee's headband. "Hey Sakura!" called ino, who was standing next to Neji as they picked it up.

"Yes?" Ino handed it too her. Sakura gasped! "His handband! I don't have a good feeling about this." "So do we, he never takes it off." Said Neji.

Sakura clenched it in his hands and rose it too her chest. "He's after Sasuke. Sasuke's stronger." Sakura began muttering to herself. The others could barely hear her.

Sakura looked up and gasped! Her eyes went pure white. She slowly pointed to a tree in front of her. Neji and Ino turned and saw it too. (Bob and bill are singing with each other)

Ino began to read what was written on the tree. "Yes, Lee's hand band. What I'm writing here is in his blood. And Sakura, I know you are reading this. If you want to see him, well, you won't! Lets just say he's with my new sensei. _By words of blood, you want to seek, the one which made by thy of his or her blood, words of blood. I know the on you want to seek, which is thy, words of blood_. That was a verse of the poem words of blood… Sasuke."

Ino looked at Sakura.

A tear fell down upon the hand band. "What did lee ever do to sasuke, but win against battle with him!" the tears fell even more (meaning she was crying harder).

Sakura squeezed the hand band tighter. "Why! Ever since he left and everybody left! Lee was the one there for me! WHY!" now her tears were falling on to the ground as well.

Ino hugged her friend to comport her, while Neji just scoffed. Bob and bill paid no attention.

Sakura looked at lee's hand band and back to the tree. She began to walk over to it. she moved her hand along the words made of Lee's own blood!

She rubbed the blood on her hands on the band and licked the blood left on her hand. "I'll revenge you!" (this does not mean she likes drinking blood, it's a blood in vain revenge thing. Like "I will revenge him in vain, from his blood." I'm not sure you get it, but whatever, back to the story)

"Come on guys. Neji, any luck with this?" Neji didn't do anything but look around. "Yes. I have a trail now." "Alright, come on… AHH!" suddenly screamed Sakura! "Huh!" called Ino has she noticed Sakura was in the arms of the sound ninja Kabuto.

He was holding her and covering her mouth. She tried to pull his arms away, but he was too strong.

She then was about to do substitution jutsu but with one of his arms pulled one of her arms back and she couldn't make the signs.

Ino made some signs and yelled: "mind transfer jutsu!" but right when she finished saying it, Kabuto jumped into the trees!

Bob and bill noticed the commotion and came into the picture. "What happened?" asked bill. "Yes, what?" "I know, bob doesn't know." "Neither bill." (sign, here comes a annoying bill and bob moment, so heads up.)

"Yes, we want to know." Said bill.

"Right bob."

"Yes bill."

"This is a big mystery."

"Yes it is."

"Shut up!" yelled Neji. "Come on, we have to find sakura!" he was about to jump into the trees as well, but he was kicked back to the ground.

In the tree above him was one of Kabuto's teammates yoroi. Then from behind him came Misumi.

"Ready for a fight Ino." Asked Neji. "Yes," she replied.

"Don't forget us!" called bob and bill getting in battle position.

A note: cool huh! Words of blood, not a real poem, made up! Now don't flame me for making a cliffhanger (hinds behind lee). Well, okay… bob and bill will fight if you want to know, and, Lee is dead… or is he… MUHAHAHA! I'm evil, I'm not telling you. You'll have to find out yourself. I'll update soon!


	12. Chapter 12: sound ninja fight

Chapter 12: sound ninja fight 

Neji activated Byakugan and Ino grabbed a kunai.

Bob and bill suddenly transformed into the ninja's on cartoons that have that full black outfit. "Guys, ninja don't dress like that." Said Ino. But then ignored her.

When the two ninja started coming, bob and bill started screaming and running away. Neji caught them and forced them back. "I don't think so."

Ino threw the kunai! Misumi caught it and threw it back. She leapt into the air and dodged it.

Neji stood there and then knew what to do. He was gonna try lee's dancing leaf shadow!

Ino made some hand signs and yelled. "Mind transfer jutsu!" she caught Misumi in it, and once yoroi was falling to the ground from Neji's attack, in Misumi's body, she starting punching him!

But Yoroi got up he threw a punch at Ino with his fist but it was glowing with chakra! Ino smacked into a tree! Then in her body a small amount of blood fell.

Then she released and into her body. Bob and bill started making summersaults and kicking misumi.

Neji was now using gentle fist on Yoroi, which was too much and he fell to the ground and spat out blood. "Too easy."

Ino then ran into misumi and strike near the chest with a kunai. "We should go after Sakura now. These two are done." Said ino. Neji nodded and they jumped into the trees.

"Let me go!" yelled Sakura! Kabuto laughed. "Don't think so pretty. Not Sasuke's orders."

"Sasuke, but you work for Oriochmaru (I can't spell it)."

"I do, but Sasuke needs my help. He's dealing with lee and he needed me to capture you and bring you to him."

"Yeah, but what's he planning! I know there's something here!" "You catch on good. There is something. But I'm not telling you. I don't think so."

Ino, Neji and the two weirdoes bob and bill actually were not far from Sakura and Kabuto.

" Ino, do you have any idea what's going on here?" asked Neji. "No, she won't tell me anything besides looking we are looking for that lee guy.

"Hurry up!" called out neji to bob and bill.

"Why won't you tell me!" asked Sakura. "Sasuke's orders you fool!"

Sakura clenched a fist. "You are such a scumbag!" "Shut up girl" he yelled at her.

"At least can you tell me where Sasuke is." "Lets just say, something between you and him happened here. Only about a few weeks ago."

Sakura gasped! She knew where this was. The place they met, that also was very near the place, he left konaha and she begged him to leave, and telling him she loved him.


	13. Chapter 13: bob and bill finally in use

Chapter 13: bob and bill finally in use: attempting escape.

Bob and bill were lagging behind. They needed to hurry, Neji and Ino had found Kabuto and Sakura. They had stopped. Sakura was tied to a tree while Kabuto stood by a fire.

"Oh no! bob! Bill! Come back!" called Ino, they didn't stop and it was too late, they were falling into Kabuto's campsite.

"There goes our cover." Said Neji.

Bob and bill fell hard onto the ground right in front of Kabuto. "Huh. Hey, who are you?" Bo and bill started stuttering random things as Kabuto was walking toward them.

Kabuto them took out a kunai and started chasing them.

Ino gasped! "Hey, while they distract him, we can save Sakura." Said Ino. "Good, so now bob and bill come in handy." Said Neji and they jumped onto the campsite.

Sakura smiled. "Guys!" "shh!" said Neji. "Sorry." Neji and Ino started untying her and they leapt into the tres.

"Bob! Bill!" called Ino. Soon bob and bill came into view and climbed into the trees (remember they aren't ninja, so they an't just jump. Then they started trying to get away.

"So Sakura, why did Kabuto capture you?" asked Ino. "All he said was that it was Sasuke's orders."

They were going as fast as they could, but they began to hear someone behind them. It was Kabuto.

"Oh no!" yelled Ino. "He's following us." "Bob, bill, go distract him!" called Neji. Bob and bill stopped jumping. "Why us." They said at the same time, but they had stopped so sudden, Kabuto bumped right into them!

"Get out of my way freaks." Yelled Kabuto. "I don't think so buddy." Said bill. (oh no, here comes another bob and bill moment)

"Kabuto old pal." Said Bob.

"Yes, pal of mine and bob." Said bill.

"We could play ball." Said bob.

"Or checkers." Said bill.

"What the heck!" said Kabuto.

"What's wrong pal!" said bob

"Yeah, buddy pal!" said bill.

"Get out of my way!" said Kabuto pushing past them. "ah! They got away!"

Yes, Sakura, Ino and Neji were gone.

_With Sakura and others_

"What about the crazy duo?" asked Sakura.

Inner Sakura: "Cha! I don't even want them to return!"

"Maybe they will catch up. We can't afford to wait or go back for them." Answered Neji.

They made camp soon and never saw Kabuto that whole night. But it didn't mean he wouldn't return.

**A/n:**

**I'm so sorry it's short. This chapter was mainly about bob and bill helping, and they barely help, so it couldn't last long.**

**Also, this story is no where near finished. It is far from it! I already have this one moment near the end (well, the end is not close so sorry, ) that will blow your minds away! Keep reviewing! Bye.**


	14. Chapter 14: news that makes one think

Chapter 14: News that makes one think 

Sakura, Ino and Neji traveled for a while. This time Sakura knew where to go. They had to head back to the village and go to the east gate, where Sasuke left.

They were walking when suddenly Ino fell to the ground panting. "I can't go anymore. We have been going forever, on and on. I think we are under a genjutsu." Sakura then remember when this same thing happened in the forest of death. But Naruto pretty much or almost killed them.

Sakura helped pulled Ino back to her feet. They saw Neji was looking around, with his byakugan. He gasped. "We must hurry. We are being followed." "Who is it?" asked Sakura, walking over.

Neji started what it looked like looking further into where he saw their followers. "It's… more sound ninja. But not the same people. It's Zaku's gang." Sakura gasped. "But they died, well, Dosu did I'm for sure, he was killed by Garra."

"Well, not anymore." Said neji, getting into battle position. Get ready. They're getting closer."

Soon Ino and Sakura also saw the ninja approaching. Suddenly Kin came out of nowhere! Skidding to a stop when she landed on the ground. "Do not attack. We bring news of lee or whatever."

"Yes. We are not in the mood for attacking, unless you attack us." Said Dosu, trying to be his polite sounding self.

"What is it?" asked Sakura, crossing her arms. "He's okay… but if you want him to be alright, you must come and get him. Or else Sasuke will kill him." Said Zaku, clenching a fist. He still didn't like Sasuke.

"Why doesn't he come and tell us himself!" yelled Sakura in Zaku's face. She wasn't afraid of him. She fought him once in the forest of death.

"I still don't like you." Muttered Zaku, holding back a punch. "Don't do it Zaku." Said Dosu. "We must leave now." Said Kin smirking. Neji, Ino and Neji all knew they were up to something. Maybe not to them. But something…. They were planning something.

Then they left and jumped off somewhere in the trees. Sakura blinked in confusion and then fell to her knees crying. "Sakura, are you alright?" asked Ino. "What's going on? Why is all this happening."

Sakura had tied lee's headband around her waist when she found it, and she holding it, not bothering to answer Ino.

Neji scoffed. He didn't care what was going on with her. But Ino was because she was her friend.

_With sasuke_

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke to lee. Lee was tied on a tree and couldn't get free.

"Shut up and let me go!" yelled lee. Sasuke sighed and took out a kunai, and then he slashed it across Lee's face!

Lee screamed in pain, so loud, that Sakura and the others heard it. And that's just what happened.

_With Sakura._

"That… that sounded like lee." Sakura mumbled, whipping her tears away. "It sounded like he's near." Ino smiled. "So that's good!"

Sakura though shook her head. "I don't think so. He screamed. That means something bad happened to him. Huh.." said sakura, noticing Neji was looking past them with his byakugan. "You are right. They are near."

Sakura stood up and ran over to Neji. "Is Lee alright." "I can't tell. That's mean we have to go. And fast." Sakura was no trying to hold back hot tears. But every one just stood there.

"this is so weird." Suddenly said Ino. "What do you mean?" asked Sakura turning to her. "the sound ninja are acting weird, Dosu's alive. And it seems like Sasuke wants her to come to him. It just doesn't add up."

"you have a point." Said Sakura frowning. Neji sighed angrily. "If you guys want to find him. Why are we just standing here? Lets move." "Okay." Said Sakura, starting to ponder about what Ino realized. It didn't add up… she was correct. So what was going on…?

**a/n: i'm not sure about you, but this is a strange chapter to me. for a while i didn't know what to have happen. so no flames please. i want angels!**


	15. Chapter 15: Lee's torture

Chapter 15: Lee's torture

**a/n: it was so hard to write this chapter. I almost couldn't bring myself to do it. But I had to. So the readers would be more informed about what lee was going through. (sheds a tear) well… just read it.**

Lee's head hung low as it was night in Sasuke's hiding spot. He wasn't fed at all, only to be tortured by Sasuke. With pain, and the thoughts of Sakura. Putting her life in peril to save him.

The thought of Sakura brought his head back up. He stared at the stars as he thought about her smile, and everything good about her. Everything about her was good.

He gasped. She was suddenly standing in front of him and smiling. He begged for her to get him free. But she only walked up to him with that smile. Once she came really close, she pressed her lips hard against his.

But when he was really enjoying it, the vision of Sakura disappeared. His eye's widened. "I'm going insane now. Seeing illusions." He muttered, shedding a tear.

"Ha. Going crazy." Came a voice out of nowhere. Lee just then saw Sasuke standing in front of him. "it's okay. We'll keep you here, barely alive. If Sakura doesn't get here in time. Plus, if she did, it wouldn't matter anyway."

"What are you planning to do to her!" yelled as loud as he could. Sasuke only chuckled and smacked him. So hard, that there was a large bruise on Lee's cheek. "Let's just say… we'll try and make it when she doen't get even close to you."

Lee muttered blast it under his breath. But Sasuke heard and he kicked him hard in the face. "AHH!"

Lee's nose began to bleed. "Why are you doing this! What is it you want to do with Sakura! Talk!" yelled Lee, annoying the pain he felt.

"I'm not telling you. It wouldn't be a secret anymore if I did." Chuckled Sasuke, just punched Lee in the face. "You're lucky I don't go ahead and kill you now." After this, Sasuke turned around and left.

The blood on Lee's face began to drip on the ground. Along as tears. He tried to hold them back, but he couldn't.

_The next day_

The bright sun woke Lee up. He looked up and stared into the bright sun. Not bothering to move his gaze, until someone hit him aside the head. He looked over and saw Zaku.

Zaku had placed a bowl of water on the ground. Then sticking his hand in the ground, with the air pressure in his hands, the ground lifted and lee was pretty much able to drink it. But like a dog.

Zaku smirked and walked away. Then Lee dug his face into the water. He was so thirsty. He was also so hot! The sun's beam and ray were killing him.

_With Sakura._

"We're close." Muttered Sakura. "What do you mean?" asked Ino. "I mean… we are close to Lee and Sasuke." Ino exhaled happily. "Good."

Suddenly, they heard two voices behind them singing. Neji, Ino and Sakura looked at eachother and all said: "bob and bill."

Sakura sighed. She hated those guys. "Welcome back you freaks." Said Ino. Bill ran over to Sakura and tried to flirt, while bob was talking about how they lost Kabuto.

"That's good, but why couldn't you stay." Whispered Neji under his breath.

"Come guys! No more chitchat. We have to go find lee." Yelled Sakura. "Okay." Everyone answered at once.

_With Lee_

Lee was asleep, even though it was the afternoon. But during the night, he never really got any sleep.

He was woken by Sasuke and the others starting to run around. He didn't bother to ask. So he decided to on listen and see if they would say to each other what was going on.

He heard things like: "they're coming, prepare." "Oh no, Sasuke might not be happy." And with a lot of other stuff, it sounded like someone was near and Sasuke was happy about it.

Sasuke was soon approaching Lee. "Sakura's near." He muttered to lee. Lee smiled and started kicking his legs. But Sasuke smiled. "I wouldn't be happy. We're gonna take care of her and her little gang."

"Gang?" "Yes. Neji and Ino are with her." "WHAT!" Sasuke just laughed and started walking away. "And two fools." Lee arched an eyebrow.


	16. Chapter 16: Sakura arrives

**A/n: Yeah, i finally updated! This story is finally getting to the part i wanted it to get to. but hold your horses fans. we are only half way into the story! sorry! but hey, longer the better!**

Chapter 16: Sakura arrives!

Lee watched from afar as Sasuke and the sound ninja ran around, getting prepared for battle. Lee wasn't really sure about what was going on. But it sounded like Sakura had come to save him.

He bit his lip. Why was she going to risk her life for his?

He told her to stay and not follow him. What did this mean? He knew that she would be in trouble, just like himself. What was he going to do!

He heard a cry of pain from someone behind him that he knew. Well, sort of. It sounded like Zaku. He looked as good as he could behind him to see that Sakura was on top of Zaku. She was grasping a kunai that she had stuck and piercing in his flesh. Ever so close from his heart.

He then noticed Ino and Neji. Starting to fight Dosu and Kin.

"This time your jutsu won't work on me." Kin told Ino. Referring to the forest of death fight. Dosu laughed as he easily dodged a gentle fist attack from Neji. But was surprised when Neji suddenly caught his arm with his two fingers!

Zaku spun on his back and threw Sakura off of him! She flew in the air and landed beside Lee. She rolled across the ground and finally came to a stop. She lifted her head and coughed out a little blood. There was now a small drip of blood coming out from her mouth.

Lee gasped! "Sakura!"

Ino dodged a senbom attack from Kin. But when she landed, she landed hard on the ground. Kin made a attack to her on her back. Stabbing Ino with the senbom! But Ino managed to kick Kin in the face! Sending her a couple feet away!

Dosu and Neji squared off and stared to attack straight on! Dosu brought out his sound thingy (a/n: I forgot what it was called) .

While Neji kept with his normal gentle fist.

Dosu slung out his arm at Neji. Neji though easily threw his hand on top of it and leapt up and kicked Dosu right under his chin.

Sakura rose to her knees in pain. "Lee?" She muttered silently on confused.

Lee smiled and kicked his legs back and forth.

"Lee!" yelled out Sakura, snapping into reality. She hurried to her feet and went to untie him.

Sakura gasped when he noticed he had many scratches and bruises. "Lee, what happened to you?" She asked him while untying him.

He then was finally free and he dropped to his feet. He stretched his body, getting used to being able to move freely again. He wasn't able to when he was tied up for a couple of days.

"Sasuke had been kind of torturing me. But more importantly…"

He then grabbed Sakura's shoulders and stared at her with worry and caring.

"Why did you come to save me! You could have been killed. I can't even stand up or take on Sasuke! So most likely no one else can!" Even though I think you are as strong as I, if I couldn't take him on, you probably couldn't either. . You or no one else probably can!"

He said, obviously caring for Sakura. Sakura wanted to yell at him. But she couldn't yell at him. She softened the strain on her face. She just couldn't get mad at him, he just didn't want her to get hurt like he did.

"Just come on Lee. We need to hurry before-" "My… some sneak." Interrupted a voice behind Sakura.

Her eyes widened as she recognized who it was. But then they lowered in anger and discuss.

"Sasuke." She muttered before turning around and facing him.

Sasuke slowly walked up to her. But he raised his fist and began to throw a punch! But she was able to duck just in time!

Lee gasped! She looked up and noticed the fist was no just about to make smashing contact with Lee's face! Then in the nick of time, she slid her leg across the ground and tripped Sasuke right before the punch was about to hit Lee! He hit the ground with a loud thud!

Sakura grabbed Lee's hand (which caused him to blush) and started running away. Trying to escape.

Running through the fights of Ino, Kin, Neji and Dosu.

When Ino and Neji saw them and realized what the two were doing. They faced each other and nodded. Signaling: "lets go." They then ran away from their fight and followed Sakura and Lee.

Kin and Dosu growled with anger.

They were about to go chase after them but in two blinks of the eyes! Sasuke was in stopping them. Making sure they wouldn't go any further!

Kin and Dosu settle down.

"No. Let them escape. If we chase them, There would be more fun… hehe." Said Sasuke, watching the group escape back home.


	17. Chapter 17: Despair in burning flames

**A/n: wow, this story will be so detailed from now on! I'm determind to write longer chapys and write better. Especially for this story!**

_Realizing_

Chapter 17: Despair in burning flames

Sakura gasped! The fire rose higher and higher. Her house was burning in flames! Lee looked at Sakura as tears rose to her eyes. Tears she held back for a while. But not becuase that her home was on fire...

Lee grabbed Sakura hand. Not matter how much she struggled for him to release. "Sakura. It's okay. Everything that is most precious to you is in the bag you carried on the mission to save me." He said, trying to calm her down. Sakura finally was able to jerk her hand free.

"It's not that!" She yelled, running up to the porch in front of her home. _How did this happen?_ She thought.

Lee gasped. "Sakura! No!" Lee called out. But Sakura disapeared inside the house that was engulfed with hot, burning red flames. Lee took off in the same direction. Ino and Neji were back home, it was only him and Sakura. Lee was walking Sakura home so she could have some company. But when they arrived they found the house on fire.

Lee opened the door. He yelped as the door knobbed burned like crazy, burning through the bandange on his arm. He then instead kicked the door open and ran inside. Sakura wanted to get inside so bad, she didn't worry about the burning doorknobb. He looked around. Almost everything was black and almost burning away.

This was one bad fire. The area was only red becuase fire was so in controlling of the building. He looked around. Fire was seen even in his blind spot. The house were be gone in seconds! He had to find Sakura.

He ran around the house searching for her. He didn't see her anywhere. Possibly she escaped through a window. But why did she run inside in the first place!

"Sakura!" he called, coughing right after when a ball of smoke escaped into his lungs! Since he wasn't paying attention to things around him, part of the ceiling fell from the air and landed on his back! He was sent to the ground and fire spread to his body!

"Sa-kur-ra!" he called weakily. He couldn't speak anymore. After a minute he was able to push the burning wood and steal off his body and got back on his feet. He was to busy to worry about the fire engulfing him.

He had looked around everywhere. He thought it was time to leave. He was growing weaker. If he stayed any longer he would die. But he gasped as he saw the opening to a place he had forgotton. Sakura's room...

He ran in the direction of her room and leapted inside. "Sakura!" he was able to call. He looked around and saw Sakura on the floor unconcieces. He gasped! He ran over to her and was starting to lift her up. As she was already on his shoulder. At the corner of his eyes, he saw a chain dangeling from Sakura's hand, falling, falling... and it finally dropped on the floor. But the glare of the fire on it and the sun outside caused him to go blind for a sec as it shined directly in his eyes!

"Ahh!" he called in pain but still able to manage to jump through the window (breaking it) and back outside into freedom. the brightness of the sun burned his eyes. He jumped when he felt something move. He looked down and gasped! Sakura was up and adam again. She leapt from his gasp and back into the house. "Sakura!" He called out. Not getting a answer.

He jumped back in through the window. But before he could call her name, his name was called. "Lee! Don't!" Lee stopped himself in is tracks. "Wha-" It was Sakura's voice. Out of nowhere she appeared in front of him. "Get out of here Lee." She said. Lee shook his head. "No. Come one!"

Sakura jerked her head away and kept going. Lee sighed and chased after her.

Sakura grunted. "Where is it?" she asked herself. She ran to her room. The fire had broken out even worse. But there was no time to think about it. She searched through her room. She smiled. "There!" She bent down and picked it up, the metal was on fire and it burned her hand. "AHHH!" she screamed in pain.

She dropped it once more until suddenly she fell out cold. She had been in the fire to long. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell to the ground.

Lee ran around calling out Sakura's name. Never getting a response. _What am going to do!_ He asked himself. He couldn't let the girl he loved die. Especially like this!

He had searched almost every room. He decided to go and check on Sakura's room. It was where she was found last time. Maybe she was there again. But just as he was about to head in that direction. A hand out of nowhere pulled him to the front door and outside to freedom.

He gasped. He slung his head around and saw that it was Neji. "Neji!" He yelled, pulling himself away from him. "You freak. Don't go in there." Neji said angrily. Lee turned his back to him. But before he could go back inside. Neji leapt on him, causing him not able to go any further. "Don't. You'll kill yourself."

Lee frowned and was in tears. "Sakura!" He called, again and again. "I got to save Sakura!" Neji frowned. He was so annoying to him sometimes. "Why do you keep trying to get in there. Where's Sakura!"

Lee pulled away. "In there!" he yelled, pointing to the house.

The fire rose higher into the air. Now the whole sky was the color red and engulfed with smoke and flames.

"She's in there, and I got to save her." Lee said, breathing heavily. He didn't wait for Neji's reply.

Instead he kept on going. But Neji grabbed his arm and threw him aside. "Stop Lee. You pretty much are commiting sucide!" He yelled at Lee.

Lee scoffed. "So, as long as Sakura's safe it doesn't matter." Neji gasped. He stared at Lee, his face just as angry and unrully as the flame. "You are such a dunce." Lee rolled his eyes again and once again ran inside. This time though Neji did nothing._Lee..._

Neji looked up at the flames. "He'll ever make it out." He muttered.

-----

Lee breathed heavily. He almost couldn't take the air anymore. What was he going to do though. He just had to save Sakura.

He stopped for a sec and coughed. Now he was feeling pains in his stomach from the smoke that was flowing into his lungs. Some of him was on flames. He could die.

Lee squinted his face serious like. "I won't let this fire get to me." He said, heading deeper into the house.

He ran into the parents bedroom. The beds were already dust; it seemed and the wood furniture just caused the fire to raise higher since fire burned wood so easily.

She wasn't there.

He turned in a different direction. He looked in the living room, only the coach was still in shape. But soon it was bound not to be.

She wasn't there.

He checked in all bathrooms. Not there. But a idea popped into his mind. He quickly ran to the bathtub and turned the knobbed. Water splashed out from the novel. He tried his best to splash the water onto the flames. But it was no use.

The curtains caught on fire and they were rising to the top.

He quickly turned, not noticing he knocked a dryer into the tub. The electricul wire caught on fire and electric shots sparked out as the dryer came in contact with the water!

One spark flew onto the curtains and everything went wrong from there!

It twisted with the dryer and a larger firer was a starting!

Lee gasped and escaped right before everything exploded! The wall was destroyed and everything near was also destroyed and turned to black dust in the blast! Smoke was flown in large cirlces around the area, and flames shot in every direction!

_Blast it..._ Thought Lee. But then his eyes widened when he rememberd Sakura. "Sakura!" His eyes were closed, but he shot them opened to see that most of the house was destroyed in the firery explotion.

He looked around. Only one wall ramained. The wall to Sakura's room.

He pushed past the firery debris and fallen wall woods. The wood scratched his skin all to pieces. But it didn't matter. He had to get to Sakura.

All that was left in her room was a bed and the walls. The window was blowned out of the wall and glass was sparkling all over the ground.

Lee looked aroud ad gasped when he saw Sakura's body limp. The glass must have scratch and gashed her all over becuase she was covered in cuts and blood. He walked over to her and picked her up. Her body was cold. Lee almost cryed. To see this sight, and to have caused the explotion... was something that would make one feel guilty.

He was walking weakily. Blood dripping down many places on his body. He looked at Sakura behind his blind spot. She herself was bleeding. She had a gash, or deep scratch on her cheek, deeper than the ones all over her body. _Omg..._ he whispered in his mind. Who would do something like this?

He could barely do it, but he managed, to get his foot into the air and over a place in the house that was blown up. Like, pieces of the wall that were pilled together. Small fires were gethered around him now, since and becuase of the explotion. He walked a bit and was finally free from the fire. But you could go ahead say he was not. The smoke was still sufigating his lungs. He coughed out smoke.

He walked just a bit more and fell to his knees. He noticed Sakura cough of blood as he breathed heavily. Going to fall out any minute. He gasped. dangeling from Sakura's hand... was her amulet/charm...

**A/n: oh yeah. Took me two to three days, but i did it! **

**I finally got this chapter completed (does lee's happy dacnce). **

**I hope it's good ot you. I like this chapy. especially the cliffhanger.**


	18. Chapter 18: more then a charm

**A/n: I'm sooooooo sorry for the hold up in this and all my other stories. Sorry!!!!!**

_Realizing_

Chapter 18: more then a charm

The fire's light reflected against the gold lining of the amulet. Almost blinded Lee's eyes. But Lee kept going. He had to make it somewhere safe. So he ran and ran. To the only place he could think of at that moment.

"What! Lee!" yelled Tenten as Lee appeared at her house door. "I'm sorry Tenten, but I have to get Sakura somewhere safe. She was just stuck in a fire. A large fire. It was her house." Lee begged on and on until Tenten finally let him to stay.

As Lee softly placed Sakura on a coach, he pulled the amulet from her hands and twirled it in his own. "I think she went into the fire to get this." Said Lee so suddenly, Tenten jumped.

"What is it?" She asked, getting a wet rag for Sakura. "Some type of amulet charm thing her parents gave her before she died. I think there is some type of secret about that she won't tell me."

Tenten suddenly giggled for some reason. "Maybe there is a reason." Lee heard Tenten, but kind ignored her. For Sakura had started twitching a bit. A sign that she was waking.

Lee set by Sakura for many hours as she lay asleep, or whatever it was. Until finally Sakura softly opened her eyes and raised her body. The very first thing that came out of her mouth was: "WHERE'S MY AMULET!"

In fright, Lee threw it over to her. "Sakura. Don't move around so much. You have burn marks." Said Lee nervously. Sakura glared at him, but then softened and smiled. "Did you get me out of the fire?"

Lee nodded with a blush. "Almost killed myself doing it."

Sakura wanted ever so much to hug, but her wounds kept her from doing it. "Thank you. As long as I still have my amulet I'm good."

Then Lee lost control. He couldn't hold himself. "Sakura! As long as I have you I'm good! You are not just a charm of mine! You are the one I love!" One Lee realized what he just did, he covered his mouth shut and backed away.

Sakura giggled. "You told me enough times you feel that way Lee. So don't be embarrassed."

Lee still blushed widely. "I'm sorry. I got carried away. But there is something I must know."

Sakura watched as Lee tapped her amulet. "This, what is the secret with this?"

Sakura glared at Lee for a second. "I'm sorry. But I really cannot tell. Something bad will happen to me if I do." Lee nodded. "That is alright Sakura. But your house. It's gone. Do you know who could have set it on fire?"

Sakura shook her head. "The only one I can think of is Sasuke. But his intentions I do not know." Lee smiled. "You talk so smart." He babbled.

Tenten sighed as she grabbed his ear and pulled him away. "Calm down firecracker." (lee then kind of pouted)

Suddenly, Sakura's pupils rolled to the back of her head and after a gasp she fell out cold. "SAKURA!" screamed lee.

Tenten let him go and Lee crawled over to Sakura. "It seems the flames still got to her. I wonder how long she will be out." Lee muttered.

But Tenten had walked away. Searching for a book about burn wounds. _This is my chance._ Lee thought as he leaned closer. Sakura was out cold, so he would try to kiss her. But as he came 2 inches close, his nerves got the better of him, he pulled back away.

"I could not have to worry about this if I knew if Sakura loved me or not." He muttered. But then Tenten came running in with lots of medical stuff. "Ok. Let me see what I can do for her." She said.

**A/n: kind of short yes?**

**I know. A lot of things are about to happen. Oh. I have some quixes. **

**I mean that at the end of each chapter I will have a quiz about the story.**

_**Quiz one:**_

_**Did Lee kiss Sakura already? If so, did sakura kiss him back?**_

Put your answers in your reviews 


	19. Chapter 19: Sasuke's one attack

_**Sasuke's one attack**_

The next day Sakura was fine. she held onto her charm all the time.

Lee Stayed her the whole time, not wanting to leave her sight.

It was a cool evening and they were walking alone through the villiage. They won't speaking. Sakura was probably thinking about Sasuke.

They came the park, that was deserted, and decided to take a rest.

"Nice day huh?" muttered lee, and sakura only nodded.

"But Lee. What are we gonna do. Sasuke is trying to kill us!" Sakura yelled out.

But Lee did not know the answers, so he wrapped his arms around.

--

They set like this until night fell. Until a fist had broke them apart.

Sakura let out a gasp and her and Lee jumped from where they set and starred in shock who layed before them.

Sasuke.

He smirked. "Too bad I didn't get you. I will kill you two! I will!" he swore.

Sakura was surprised to find him alone. "Well, how can you do that if your fighting against two?" She challenged.

"The sound ninja left. the fools." Sasuke growled as he let a kunai do the rest.

But, while in the air. It transformed from one kunai to a ring of kunai's circlling in a ball of flames! "I will not have a whole battle over this, This will kill you here and now!" Sasuke cursed, as loud and furry as could be.

It was aiming for Sakura.

Sakura held to her charm.

"Lee. There is something I must tell you."

"Then do it quick!" he muttered.

"My charm." She started, dodging the ball of kunais. But they suddenly turned around and headed for her again.

"It was given to me to show that my parents were gonna have Me and a guy meet to fall in love and get married. You know, arrange mariages. I met your mother."

She ducked from the kunai ball.

"It was you who my parents wanted me to get married to one day! But Our parents fought over it and ended up dying! That's why I act strange around you!" She yelled. Soon the ball chase had tired her out, and she toppled to the ground, but the kunai's came.

Death would come to her...in a rush of flesh tear and flames!

But It did not, for it toppled to the ground..and instead... Sasuke replaced it. Chidori roared upon his hand.

She screamed and closed her eyes. She was going to die!

_To be continued_


	20. Chapter 20: ballad of tears

_**Realizing**_

_Chapter : Desperate attempt; lee's sacrifice… a ballad of tears_

**A/n:**** i had this idea in my head for a very long time, and it was in my documents, **

**getting a little dusty, **

**but now it can be free and read since the time has come for it. now, here's chapter !**

Sakura gasped! _This is it!_ She told her self as she placed her arms in front of herself,ready to face the wrath of Sasuke and his lightning blade.

"Nnnn…" she made noises with her mouth. Lee was slowlyand groggly getting up and gasped as he saw Sasuke going after Sakura, who was out of chakra and couldn't defend.

There was only one way… it would be desperate though! It was the only way. Sasuke was too strong to defeat!

Lee got back onto his face and started running over to Sakura.

Then… _splech (the sound of blood splashing)_! It happened. It all seemed to go in slow motion! Even more, Sakura, even though she still was trying to protect herself. She didn't know what lee did, she just felt spots of blood rain over her.

Ino and Neji knew. They gasped in horror. Bob and bill…. Well, were running away, so their emotions were unknown.

Sakura was confused… she didn't know what happened. there was no way she could. it just made it harder on her.

"Huh… blood." She muttered as she rubbed the blood off her face with the back of her hand, when suddenly… there was a hurt, caring voice in front in front of her.

"S-sakura…y-your al-alright…" "Lee?" she said, looking down, and them she was slowly moving her head up to see him.

Sakura gasped! Lee was in front of her alright… but he had blocked Sasuke's attack. Sasuke's hand with the lighting blade piercing his body. He was covered I his whole blood. He looked back at Sakura, only his head being able to move.

A tear ran down Sakura's face. "Lee…" "I'm glad… you're alright… Sakura." Lee said an smiled. But then coughed up some blood.

Sakura was crying harder now. "Lee, why?" she asked, but Lee didn't hear her. He was suddenly talking about something else.

"Ever since I first saw you… you were my dream." "What do you mean?" "it was my new and greatest dream to have you love me back." Lee was starting to cry himself. "Ever since the forest of death, I promised to protect you with my life."

Lee sighed. " you were a greater than my once greatest dream. Becoming a splendid ninja… I knew it would never happen anyway. But, even if I did, if I never had your love, or at least couldn't make you happy…. It didn't matter."

Sasuke took his hand out from lee's body. Lee tried to move, but his body went numb, and was falling. Sakura gasped and caught him while he fell. She fell to the ground and held Lee has she set on the ground. She grinned her teeth in pain from twisting her legs I that fall. But what Lee did was a greater pain.

As his almost lifeless body smiled at her. His hand was falling to the ground, but Sakura laced her fingers through his and was starting to squeeze his hands. "Lee… don't go!"

Lee smiled. "It's okay if I die… as long as you are… okay." With his other hand he started, shakingly, was placed his hand on Sakura's soft face. "Have a nice life with…Sasuke…" he said. "If…you don't…make it alive from here… or don't live in happiness…after this fight." Lee coughed up more blood. "I…won't be able to rest in peace… have… a great life… with Sasuke… now… that the boy you love…got rid of the burden of…me"

Lee's eyes were slowly closing. "NO!" called out Sakura. "DON'T DIE! You aren't a burden to me! Why did you do what you did?" she asked, and all Lee could say was: "it was the…only way… I could save you…"

Then his hand went limp. Sakura didn't feel his fingers tighter on her and where she laced her hands in his fingers.

Sakura was no crying up a storm and kept whispering his name. "LEE!"

Sakura looked up and looked at Sasuke and was he was smirking. "Hah! The fool. Jumping out in front of her to save you."

Sakura was not paying attention, she was whispering to herself. "You always loved me Lee. But I taught you badly, like dirt, just because ho you look. Now, I realize, realize (she couldn't spit it out she loves him now), why…" Sakura stood up and looked at Sasuke.

Her eyes were turning, literally red. "Sasuke… Lee had a dream, he was a way much more of a great person than you." She wanted to call him something really bad, but it was hard. Her red eyes pieced through Sasuke like a dagger! "I'm gonna kill you Sasuke, no matter how much I liked you in the past!"

Sasuke backed up a bit. Sakura then began to stare coldly at the man she now felt total hatred toward. she looked down at Lee, who was clearly now dead.

more tears fell off her face, falling onto Lee. They spred across his smooth, blood spattered skin. It was hard to hold back a whole ballad of tears.

Then it came so fast no one expected it. No one knew it. Sasuke's blood splattereed walls anywhere as Sakura took out of the kunai ball from before and shredd it through him.

His death barely pleased her, becuase Lee was dead. But Before sasuke died he able to stab her back, and she fell out cold.

**A/n:**

**(hides behind lee) don't kill me! Don't kill me!**

**Trust me,also don't kill me for the cliffhanger. Keep reading! Please! (hugs rock lee plushie) something happy WILL happen!**


	21. Chapter 21: dream

Sakura's dream, a dream of hope

As Sakura was out cold, the others called her name to wake her up, but nothing worked. she layed there motionless with her head titled becuase she should not lift it. All her muscles were going numb, and she couldn't hold her body.

As she was in a total world of blackness and evil. She saw a burry vision of Lee. Then herself. Lee smiled at her and so she did. They were walking up to each other.

But suddenly something was in their way. A window… it was a glass see through thing that stood in between them. No light reflected from it since it was so dark. But Lee's eyes did, he was her light.

What was going on, someone or something was trying to make sure she wasn't with lee.

Has ninja medics started putting her body on the thing they use to take them to a hospital, she was tossing and moaning.

Lee frowned and Sakura was in tears. Lee put his hand flat on the glass window thing (it's not a window, the material I the glass is the same in the window is what I mean). Sakura came closer to it and laced her had on her side and put it over Lees.

A shiny light was appearing and with a loud sound and blood splattering. There was blood on the glass!

Sasuke was standing by Sakura. She looked and noticed a gash on her side. Then she looked at lee on the other side.

She was dying, but her hand was still there by lees…

In the hospital room…

"Oh no we're losing her!"

"It's like she's responding to a dream is why she's getting worse and spilling large amount of blood!" said Tsunade after talking to Neji who used his byakugan. "But we still aren't sure."

Dream... Sakura's eyes went white, and it seemed as if she did die, but her hand still clung to the window.

_I'm dying, for real… well, lee, you don't have to worry, I'll see you…_

_In the Hospital._

"What is this!" called out Tsunade. "Look, she's smiling!"

"Tsunade! We need your help, she's minutes from death!" "oh no!" Tsunade hurry to the operating table.

Sakura caughed up blood. But this time she wouldn't stop. She was clutching her stomach as she was going through all this pain.

"I just don't get it! what happened to her!" Yelled Tsunade in confusion. "A attack from Sasuke." muttered Neji. Tsunade just looked at him with a sorrow face, but went back to Sakura. Her face was turning into a deep frown. "Nothings working! Even my healing!" Called out Tsunade. she pretty much blurt out the obvious becuase nothing was helping.

* * *

It was only Lee's kiss from long ago that brought sakura back. She remembered it well. 

It was brining her courage, and she was waking.

soon, alive and well.

_To be continued_


	22. Chapter 22: alive

**_Alive_**

Sakura walked up to Lee's grave.

She could not hold back the tears that came.

Such memeries were flooding her mind. The kiss, his mother, her parents, the charm. It all made her cry.

She held flowers in her head. Lotuses, she always guess they were his favorite. Soon she could no long look.

She placed the flowers down and began to walk away.

She had taken only a few steps when a voice she thought she wouldn ever hear again spoke.

"Sakura..."

She thrust her head around..and there, there he stood!

It was Lee. He was no longer blood, no longer frowni9ng.

He was fine, and smiling!

"LEE!" she yowled, running up to the ninja and threw her arms around him.

"I thought you died."

Lee stroked Sakura's hair and his voic coed. "Almost. But I remembered you...and was able to survive.

That was Sakura realized something.

A throbbing meating that made her smile.

Was it love?

Yes...she knew it.

Suddenly She placed herl ips upon Lees. A kiss. Something she thought she would never do.

She realized she loved him.

"I'm sorry." They both murmured once they departed. But they only kissed again.

**The end**


End file.
